Immature
by The-Random-Phan
Summary: Danny has to write a story for class, and he just can't focus. (Based on "The Substitute" by ibelieveinahappilyeverafter)(Beware, there are innuendos. If you don't know what that means, don't look it up.)(VERY mild cursing, if you can call it that)(One-shot)


Danny's fingers typed away on the keyboard situated in his lap, the words appearing on the screen after but a moment. The tip-tap of the plastic underneath his fingertips was one of the only sounds in the still room, except for the soft breathing of the teenager and his two companions.

One of them -nicknamed Randy- sat on the opposite end of the couch which Danny had plopped down upon. A soft blanket was spread across said couch, the pair's feet mingling in the centre. Danny let out a frustrated sigh when he felt toes rub up against his own. He tilted slightly outwards, just enough to see Randy's face. The older's grey features showed a mischievous smile, and glowing blue eyes stared back into Danny's own. With a failed attempt to keep back a smile, Danny turned back to his computer screen.

The other of Danny's mates was Andrew, who was sitting on a chair beside the couch. The teen felt eyes looking over his shoulder and turned back to see Andrew's evergreen gaze locked onto the computer screen, a book laying forgotten in his lap with only a finger to save his spot.

"Why are you watching?" Danny asked as he turned to see his audience.

"I'm curious. What are you writing for?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Randy grinned again from his side of the couch. He, too, had a book in his lap. A pair of reading glasses were perched on the tip of his nose- he'd run out of contacts that morning. Needless to say, his mates were quite pleased with the development.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Andrew grinned like the Cheshire cat and whipped around in his seat, a bookmark floating into his book as it was banished to the coffee table. The purple haze around his fingers and the book's spine faded as it settled onto the glass surface.

"No, ignorance killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." Danny shifted again, sticking his tongue out at Andy as he aimed his computer screen away from the ghost's prying eyes.

"Smartass," Randy remarked, his own book being discarded as he moved from the spot under the heat lamp he'd occupied for the past hour. The lamp had been his suggestion, and it had soon found its way into the library. Vidya- Andy's sentient lair- wasn't bothered by such a small addition. Especially when it got Randy to stay there more often. She always had complained that Randy was far too much of a loner, and secretly Danny theorized that she just enjoyed the eldest's company.

As Randy moved out of the aureate rays, Danny was hit with an epiphany. Randy's alias may call him a wolf, but he was so much more like a cat. He napped in the sun, was cold towards people he didn't know, and overall he was just a mischievous little shit at times. Not to mention the sharp canines he had- which Danny knew all too well. The thought made a pink tinge rise in Danny's cheeks and he pulled black locks of hair into his eyes as he attempted to hide his computer screen; and his blush. The gesture earned him two inquisitive looks.

"Just what are you writing?" Andrew asked, his tone cautious, yet accusative at the same time. He always knew just how to push Danny's buttons. A million ideas flitted into Danny's head of just what Andy could be thinking. His gutters would never be cleansed at this rate.

"For God's sake, it's just a story for class." Danny's shoulders rose to his ears and he sunk deeper into the couch cushions. Secretly, he enjoyed the attention. Not that he'd ever let them know it. Pale lips curved up into a smile as his fingers resumed their dance across the keys at Danny's fingertips. The words poured from his mind and into the word document in almost an instant, his vocabulary coming to him as he called upon it to aid in the creation of his latest story.

'Cherri was practically glowing in the dim light, her cheeks and their ruddy glow were illuminated by the fluorescent bulbs. Nathan trudged in behind her, sweet rising on his brow from the exhaustion of the day's work. He really had no idea how Cherri managed to handle it all- in addition to the stress of keeping everyone else in their group cheerful. They would never admit it, but her optimism was what had kept most of them going through the strange days they lived -stranded- on an alien planet. The rain poured as the two stepped into their room, bags falling upon the metal floors with barely a thud. Thank goodness for the lesser gravity- they wouldn't have been able to carry their gear otherwise. Just as the two were getting ready for bed, there came a banging-'

A snort of laughter made Danny's head shoot up. In his lull of focus, he hadn't noticed that both of the Riters in the room had risen from their seats, and had their heads practically phased through the couch to peek at his screen. Well, Randy did. Andy was much too classy and ill-accustomed to such a thing. There was a reason why he had a bathroom and kitchen in his lair even before Danny had shown up- most ghosts didn't bother. He was still quite human in his mannerisms and the such, which partially explained how he was such a great teacher. Randy, on the other hand, had accepted the ghostly ways over his time in the dimension of his fellow ghosts and almost never thought about using any of his abilities- teleportation was a favourite.

The utterly unholy guffaw which managed to weasel itself out of Andrew's person made Danny's ears turn a violent shade of scarlet, and the lid of his laptop was closed in an instant.

"You two are incorrigible!" Danny exclaimed, his face taking on a shade much akin to a tomato which might be thrown at a poor performer. He sure felt like one, with such a horrible audience.

Two kisses at either of his cheeks only aided in the transformation of the teen's face into a fruit. Of course, his mates' words didn't help the blush recede, damn poets.

"You wouldn't have us any other way, _mon cher_."


End file.
